


There is something I have to tell you

by maleclovess



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, ander is the sweet angel he is, happy boys, he is insecure about it, omar shows ander his home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Omar's parents are finally out of the house one day and Ander want to see how Omar lives. Omar is insecure because his flat his not as fancy as Ander's. But Ander is quick to reassure him that his flat won't change anything between them and that he doesn't care.





	There is something I have to tell you

„Yes we will come, if it has to be. Yes.“, Omar heard his father say on the phone in the shop. „Bye.“ „Who was that?“, Omar asked. „Aslan. He wants your mum and me to attend this thing at the mosque.“ „Oh when?“ „Today. Couldn’t he have said that earlier? What am I supposed to do now?“ „We can watch over the shop baba.“, Nadia piped in. „It wouldn’t be the first time and we are together so it is fine.“ Their father looked not convinced at all, but there really wasn’t any other choice for him. „If anything comes up, you call me. I don’t care if it is just a small thing. I want you to call if anything occurs.“ „Yes baba.“, Omar and Nadia said at the same time. „I will inform your mother.“ With that he went to the back door and climbed up the stairs. Omar and Nadia looked at each other happily. „One evening in peace.“, Nadia said. „Can’t wait.“, Omar said.

Their parents left 2 hours later and Omar asked Nadia if he could borrow her phone. „Don’t text him sexy things. I want to be able to still look at my phone.“ Omar rolled his eyes. „I’m just telling him to not wait until baba leaves, because he already did.“ Nadia nodded. „You two could have a nice day together no?“ Omar looked up from typing. „But then you are alone.“ „I don’t mind. I need to study anyways. I need to be better than Lu this year. I can watch over the shop while you two are spending time together.“ „Seriously? You would do that for us?“ „Sure. I know how much you love him and I can tell he likes you too. Wouldn’t come here every day otherwise.“ Omar smiled at her and went over to give her a big hug. „I love you.“ „I love you too.“

15 minutes later, the bell rang and Omar felt two arms encircling him a few seconds later. „That was quick.“ „Don’t want to waste the precious time we got now hm?“, he heard the soft voice muttering in his ear. Omar touched Ander’s hands and broke them off him. „People can still see us.“ Ander smiled with mischief. „Well let’s change that then.“ Omar smiled back at him excitedly. „Shall I get my jacket?“ Ander did this cute movement with his head, like when Omar asked him if they would fuck that time at his house.“ „Why don’t we stay here? Let’s not loose time for walking to me. Plus I have never seen your home from the inside.“ Omar felt his heartbeat stopping. He never planned on showing Ander his home, especially not his room. He shared it with his sister at his age and Ander had a whole big room for himself. Omar felt a little embarrassed at the thought of Ander seeing that. „What is wrong?“, Ander asked suddenly in a uncertain voice. „Nothing. Let’s just go to your place. In case my parents come back.“ Omar wanted to get going, but Ander put a hand on his chest. „That is bullshit.“ „What?“, Omar said surprised. „That is not the reason why you want to go to mine.“ Omar felt even more embarrassed now, that he was caught lying. „Hey.“ Ander cupped his face between his hands. „You can tell me. We can talk about everything.“ Omar sighed and looked away. „My home is not like yours.“ „Well yeah no home is like mine.“ „No I mean.. we don’t have much money.“ Ander let Omar’s face go and Omar looked up, scared that now Ander will walk out, disgusted at the thought of going into a cheap home. But then Ander took a hold of his hand softly. „Omar. C’mon. I don’t care? I don’t have much money as well. Maybe more than you but do you know how I feel when I step into Guzmáns or Lu’s home? There will always be someone that is richer than you, but money is not the world. I wanted to see your home to be able to picture you better at night. Laying in your bed.“ Omar couldn’t hold a smile back at that, knowing Ander apparently did the same thing as him. „And I wanted to see how you live and what your home looks like, just to know it. I would never judge you or your family. I know you are working hard and some people are not fortunate enough to be born into a rich family. But if you really don’t want to show me, it is fine. We can go to mine then.“ Omar looked at Ander. Surprised once again. Since they started to see each other every day and got to know each other a bit more, Omar got to know the many good sides of Ander’s soul and how he was such a humble and fair guy. He wouldn’t think any different from Omar even if he saw their flat. „No I think I want to show you.“ And the smile that Ander gave him was worth it.

They made their way up to the flat, after talking to Nadia for 10 minutes and Omar was getting his keys out to open the door. When the got it in and wanted to turn, Ander grabbed his hand. „Nothing will change my feelings for you. Especially not your flat Omar. I love you. No matter where you live.“ „Even under a bridge?“ Ander laughed. „You would never live under a bridge. I would take you home with me before that ever happened.“ Omar felt his heart clench, the thought of living with Ander made his heart flutter. „Okay let’s go in then.“ He opened the front door and Ander came after him, hands still interlocked. „So this is the living room.“ Ander looked around and went over to the couch where the turkish tea set was. „It looks so pretty with the ornaments and the gold.“ Omar watched him in awe. Out of all things, Ander was interested in the tea pots. „They are traditional.“ Ander let his finger glide over it and smiled. He stood up again and looked around. „It’s really cozy.“ Omar hoped that was a good thing. „The kitchen is right here.“ He lead the way. „Hmm smells good.“ „Yeah mum cooked some food before she left.“ He opened the pots and Ander got nearer and sniffed. „God damn. That must be amazing. Better than the soup my mum always makes.“ “We can have some later. With tea.” Omar walked further away. „This is the bathroom. It is very small.“ Ander gave him a look. „At least it has a window. I like the tiles.“ Omar was stunned. Ander didn't seem faltered by the flat one bit. He didn’t make a face and he didn’t make any bad comments. 

Omar watched as Ander looked over the bottles in the shower. He grabbed one and open the cap. He sniffed and promptly there was a smile on his face. „This is yours.“ Omar smiled and nodded. He then went over to Ander and hugged him. „I love you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.“ Ander kissed his neck. „Same.“ Omar shook his head in disbelief. „Let’s continue the flat tour.“, Ander requested. Omar suddenly got a little more worried again. He now had to show Ander his shared room with Nadia. He didn’t want him to laugh or be weird about it. They went into the living room again and onto the other side of the flat. „Um Ander?“ „Yeah?“ „There is something I have to tell you. „Okay?“ Ander turned around and looked at Omar patiently. „I um.. I don’t.“ „What? Don’t you have a bed?“ Omar smiled. „No I do of course.“ „So? What is it then?“ „Nadia and me um..we always had to share?“ „Share what?“ „A room.“ Omar felt like crying and he heard the crack in his voice himself. „I know how that must seem. It is weird. It definitely is, also to me. But there is no other option. We lack a room. I know it’s strange.“ Omar looked down while talking the whole time and he pressed a hand on his face, because he felt close to crying. „Omar. It is fine. What did I tell you downstairs?“ „I know. But it is weird, you cannot deny that.“ “No I can’t. It is weird. For you and her it is weird. You are two young adults living in one room, but Omar it is like that. You cannot change it. And you and Nadia are okay with each other, you have a strong bond. Also it allows us to text sometimes in the evening.“ Omar smiled. „I know. It is just you have this crazy big nice room all to yourself with big bed. And I have nothing.“ Ander put his hands on Omar’s waist. „Of course you do. You have a roof above your head. You have a bed. You have a place to sleep. And you have a nice sister, that let’s you be you. Don’t worry about me. I am not as rich as you think and I am not a fan of glamour. I like things simple. I won’t laugh or make a comment. I am happy that you trust me enough to show me and to believe that I am still in love with you as much as before. Which is a whole lot.“ Omar had to swallow down the tears again. „Thank you. For being so understanding and nice about this.“ Ander kissed him on the lips softly. And wow, Omar never thought he would get to do this in his own four walls. „One day we will have a nice cozy apartment. Just the two of us.“, Ander whispered. „And you can have everything in it that you always wanted.“ Omar smiled happily. „You think?“ „No. I am sure of it.“ Omar leaned forwards and kissed him again.

They went into the room after a few more sincere kisses. „Which one is yours?“, Ander asked while pointing at the beds. „The left one.“ Ander focused on that bed. He saw the teddy bear that sat on top of the bed and smiled. „And who is that?“, he said while picking it up. Omar was sure he blushed. God he completely forgot this one was in here. „That is um…Emilio.“ Ander laughed softly. „He is very cute.“ Omar nodded and went towards Ander and Emilio. „He is my best friend.“ Ander looked at Omar gently. „I am sorry that you have to share a room with your sister. I don’t mean it in a bad way, I just think you deserve more.“ „Thank you Ander. I..we might have it someday.“ „Not might.“ Omar raised his hands. „Sorry. We will. For sure.“ Ander nodded and cupped Omar’s chin before kissing him. „Ever had sex in your childhood bed?“ Omar leaned his head back and laughed. „Yes with baba standing right next to it or what.“ „Eww don’t say stuff like that.“, Ander said. „Well today could be your lucky day.“ Omar looked into the brown eyes, that held so much hope and love in them. And he began to smile. Ander was the right one, he knew it now more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment :)))


End file.
